I Will Always Save You
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Forget "I will always find you", this saying seems much more appropriate for Emma and Regina. A collection of all the times our two leading ladies have saved each other. SQ with guest appearances from Henry and the Charmings.
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

**So this will basically be a collection of the times Emma and Regina save each other. I'm planning on mixing in a bit of everything, so expect angst, crack, fluff, smut and basically anything else I can think of. If you have any prompts please please please let me know, I'm completely open to suggestions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Comfort

As cold fingers wrapped around her throat Emma tried to scream. Nothing except a hoarse whisper escaped her dry lips. She could feel herself slowly being lifted off of the ground, the hand tightening even further around her windpipe. As the edges of her vision began to darken she knew she had to fight back. It was either fight or die. With the little energy she had remaining she kicked her legs out as hard as she could, a groan immediately escaping the lips of the man in front of her as she made contact with his groin.

She fell to the floor as he released her but before she could clamber to her feet and run away, he had flipped her onto her back and was straddling her abdomen. "You'll pay for that you ungrateful little bitch." This time she had no trouble screaming.

"Emma!"

Emma's eyes flung open, quickly taking in her surroundings in search of danger. Her eyes settled immediately on the form kneeling beside her, illuminated by the soft early-morning sunlight filtering through the curtains.

"G..G..Gina?" her voice cracked as she tried to speak. Her throat was raw. She must have been screaming in real life, not just the dream. Guilt washed over her as she realised she'd obviously woken her sleeping girlfriend yet again.

"I'm right here Emma." Regina reached out her hand but waited for Emma to close the distance between them. The blonde gratefully accepted the proffered hand in one of her own and slowly sat up. She shuffled over to Regina and tucked herself into the woman's side, relaxing as she felt strong arms slowly wrap around her.

From the first time this had happened it amazed her how good the brunette was at making her feel safe. She was always there to wake Emma from her nightmares yet instinctively knew to wait for Emma to come to her, rather than forcing physical comfort upon her. It was a skill that spoke of her own experience in needing not only reassurance after a nightmare but also some form of control. It was always her choice to be touched. Emma wasn't sure if she could ever verbalise how much that meant to her in these moments.

"I'm sorry I woke you again," she whispered into the older woman's chest.

"It's fine dear. Honestly." She looked down at the small shaking form of the supposed Saviour. The woman everyone else believed was invincible. She was the only one granted permission to see the vulnerable side. "Are you okay?" She touched her lips to the blonde head rested on her shoulder.

Emma nodded once before looking into the dark orbs above her, so full of concern. "I am now."

She felt those same strong arms give her another squeeze before pulling her downwards until she was lying on her side. The two women curled up together, Regina's arms never loosening from their protective hold, and Emma slipped easily into a restful sleep, knowing that she was finally and truly safe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor's Revenge

**Another quick update just to get into the swing of things. Some language and threats of violence in this but nothing graphic. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Doctor's Revenge

Emma groaned at the sound of Snow knocking on her bedroom door.

"Emma sweetie, you're going to be late for the meeting," the former school teacher informed her gently, "I've left some coffee on the kitchen counter. I'll see you there okay?"

Emma groped around her bed for her phone, finally finding it stuffed firmly under her pillow. She checked the time.

"Fuck!" She shouted as she realised exactly how late it was.

"I heard that!" Her mother called back up the stairs before vacating the apartment with a chuckle.

Emma leapt from her bed and rushed towards the shower, not giving it any time to warm up before stepping under the stream of water. She suppressed a shiver as the cold seeped into her skin, but she carried on lathering her body, knowing that if she was late Regina would literally kill her. Multiple times.

After what was perhaps the quickest shower of her life, she dashed back into her bedroom and flung on the first clothes she could find.

She checked the time. "Double fuck". She was officially late now. She ran from the apartment, begrudgingly sacrificing her much needed coffee.

The blonde finally arrived outside the town hall a grand total of 30 minutes late. The sound of raised voices reached her ears as she stepped towards the door. With an ever increasing sense of dread she twisted the door handle and stepped inside.

Her eyes scanned the room, trying to take in the scene before her.

Every member of the town seemed to be present at the meeting, all of them on their feet, struggling to get a better view of the commotion at the front of the room.

Emma pushed through the crowd until she could finally see what everybody was so fixated on.

Regina was standing on one side of her desk, her hands planted firmly on its surface, while Doctor Whale was opposite her, exactly mirroring her aggressive stance.

"I swear to god Whale, you will leave this hall immediately." Regina threw her best Evil Queen glare at the man in front of her, pleased to see him flinch slightly. However, he seemed determined to stay.

"Not until you give me back my medical licence you bitch! You of all people don't get to stand there looking all high and fucking mighty like you're better than me!" he screamed back at her.

Regina's response was much quieter, and all the more deadly for it. "You took advantage of an innocent patient in the worst possible way, what do you expect me to do? Give you a quick rap on the knuckles and forget it ever happened? I will never let that sort of behaviour slide. Your punishment is incredibly lenient in my opinion. Count yourself lucky."

Emma couldn't help the sense of pride that swelled in her chest. She knew Regina was worried about this meeting, it was the first since Whale's punishment had been decided so she'd been expecting him to make a scene, and yet here she was resolutely protecting her town from the pervy creep. She let the guilt she'd been feeling about being late wash away. Regina could handle this herself.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Whale lunged across the table and grabbed the Mayor by her hair, ruthlessly dragging her over the wooden surface towards him.

A hushed silence fell over the room at the sight of a scalpel in the hand of the former doctor.

Regina, who had been fighting to free herself from his grasp, immediately stilled as it was brought threateningly towards her. "Not so powerful now are you Madame Mayor?" He spat the words at her while waving the scalpel menacingly in front of her eyes, "Ever since the curse was broken I've been wondering why someone hasn't disposed of you. Shame your pretty little Saviour isn't here this time to protect you. I think your luck has finally run out."

Emma waited for Regina to retaliate, to show him that she was anything but powerless. Had the moron really forgotten that he was dealing with a witch? Another tense moment passed but all Regina did was stare at the scalpel through tear filled eyes. Nobody in the room dared to move.

Whale brought the blade down towards her throat and from the manic look in his eyes he clearly intended to follow through with his threat.

Just as the scalpel began to bite into the skin of Regina's neck, the disgraced doctor's whole body suddenly went rigid. His eyes frantically flitted about in confusion as he realised he was completely paralysed.

Emma walked up behind him and grabbed both of his hands without a word, twisting them behind his body with ease, despite the spell she'd cast to hold him in place. She handcuffed him and prised the scalpel from his fingers. Then with a click of her fingers he disappeared in a puff of golden smoke, safely deposited inside one of the two small cells in the sheriff's station.

The blonde reached over and cupped Regina's face with both of her hands. The touch brought the Mayor from her trance. "Emma?"

She pulled Regina off of the desk she was still sprawled across and folded the shaking woman into her arms. "You're okay. He's gone." She gathered up the courage to ask the question on everybody's mind, "Why didn't you magic his ass into oblivion Regina?"

She had a feeling she knew exactly why, but surely the woman in her arms couldn't ever be that stupid?

"Henry" was the only reply she received.

Okay so she was that stupid.

Emma looked at her mother over Regina's shoulder. A silent conversation passed between them before Snow nodded.

"Let's get you home Regina." She whispered into her ear before magically transporting them both back to the mansion, leaving Snow to wrap up the meeting and send everybody home.

Emma deposited the brunette on the couch and knelt down in front of her. "Listen to me okay?" She took one of Regina's still trembling hands in each of her own and gave them a gentle squeeze before continuing, "Henry is a lot smarter than you're giving him credit for right now. He knows that not all magic is bad," Regina looked back at her, the tears now running freely down her face, "he'd want you to use it to protect yourself. No one will ever blame you for that."

Regina opened her mouth but quickly snapped it shut again. She tore her hands from Emma's grasp and rose to her feet, pacing around the room as she tried to order her thoughts.

"What is it?" Emma prompted gently.

Once Regina had made the decision to open up to the blonde, the words came tumbling freely from her lips. "You say people won't blame me for protecting myself but that's all I ever tried to do, that's why I started learning magic in the first place. I wanted to protect myself, I didn't want anyone to ever be able to hurt me again and look what it got me. I can't start down that path again. I won't know when to stop. I won't lose Henry because of it." She stopped her pacing and met Emma's eyes once more. "I won't lose you."

"There's a difference between magically lashing out at people before they get close enough to hurt you and defending yourself from a real threat Gina. You know that. So does Henry. If something had have happened to you…" She unfinished sentence hung in the air. Even the thought of what could have happened if she hadn't arrived in time scared Emma senseless. "You aren't going to lose us Regina, but nor am I willing to lose you because you won't protect yourself. Promise me you won't do that again. Please?"

Regina nodded before pulling Emma up to her feet and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you Em."The peaceful moment between the pair lasted for just a few seconds. "However, if you are ever late to one of my meetings again, I will have to kill you." The brunette smirked before placing a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Duly noted Madame Mayor." Emma replied through her laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Life's a Birch

Chapter 3: Life's a Birch

Regina answered her phone with a sigh. It was supposed to be her lunch hour but the damn thing wouldn't stop demanding her attention today. No rest for the wicked it seemed.

"Mayor Mills," she barked into the receiver, her tone deliberately indicating her foul mood.

"Oh thank god! I've been trying to get hold of you for half an hour!"

"Emma?" She knew it was a stupid question, she'd know that voice anywhere, but Emma nearly always made the short walk to her office if she needed something. She loved any excuse to stop work for a bit and get out from behind her desk.

"Well who else would it be? Everyone knows not to risk pissing you off until you've at least eaten some lunch!"

"And yet you seem quite determined to speak with me," she couldn't help but smile at the thought, "This better be good."

"Ineedyourhelp" Emma mumbled.

Regina smirked to herself. This was too easy. "I'm sorry dear could you say that again?"

"You heard me. I, Emma Swan, am in desperate need of help from Her Majesty Queen Regina of Awesomeland. Happy now?"

"Perfectly thank you. What do you need?"

"Can you come to the park round the corner from your house please? I'll explain when you get here."

Regina eyed all the paperwork stacked up around her desk. Whatever the Saviour needed help with would probably be far more interesting than budget reports.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up before Emma had a chance to respond.

* * *

Regina couldn't even attempt to keep a straight face as she sauntered over to the largest tree in the park and looked upwards. "Having fun are we dear?" she called.

"I can barely contain my excitement. Now get me down." The blonde was hugging the trunk of the large birch tree, her legs swinging on either side of the top branch.

"And why would I do that? You're at my mercy now." She had been right; this was a lot more fun than budget reports.

"Very funny," Emma shouted down, wobbling slightly on the narrow branch, "Come on, you know I don't like heights."

"Yes I most certainly do, which raises the question of why you are in a tree to begin with." Regina looked around, checking for Henry. If she found out he'd started cutting classes again just so he could climb trees with Emma... well let's just say she'd see to it that they were both incapable of much climbing for a while.

"I was _trying_ to rescue Mr. Filch's cat."

Regina's grin got impossibly wider. "Let me guess, the cat climbed down on her own, leaving you in need of your own rescue." The Saviour needing the Evil Queen to come and rescue her would never stop being funny to her.

"Maybe." Emma rested her forehead against the bark and screwed her eyes tightly shut. She usually loved all the verbal sparring with the brunette but she wasn't kidding when she said she didn't like heights. She needed to get onto solid ground. Now. "Regina…"

Even from a distance, Regina could see the tenseness in Emma's shoulders and hear the strain in her voice. With a quick flick of her wrist the nervous Sherriff was standing before her with her eyes still squeezed shut. "You can open your eyes now," she prompted gently, "You're safe."

Emma opened one eye at a time, more than a little relieved to see herself within touching distance of Regina. "I know I am. I was fine," she quickly covered, not liking the smug look of the Mayor's face, "It's not like it was that high or anything."

Emma waited for Regina to say something, but she was only met with a piercing stare. After less than a minute of awkward silence, the blonde caved under the scrutiny. "Fine. Thank you for saving me Regina."

"Anytime Miss Swan. Now let's hunt down this troublesome feline shall we?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the update :) Please review if you have time!**

**And there isn't any particular interconnection between each chapter. In some R&amp;E will be living together, in some they won't, in some E will have magic, and then in ones like this she won't. Just roll with it okay?**

**Finally, a massive thank you to the lovely Teishi8806 for the title and input. I really appreciate it dear. **


	4. Chapter 4: Apples and Pears

**So SanctuaryAgent asked me to write a one-shot where Emma has an allergic reaction and Regina saves her but I'd already started writing this one with the roles reversed. I really hope you don't mind. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Apples and Pears

The crowd fell silent as Emma, Regina and Henry entered the diner and headed straight to their usual booth in the corner. A lot of things may have changed, but the town still had their doubts about this new side of the former Evil Queen. When it became clear that she had no intention of razing the town to the ground, the room filled once more with chatter.

"See?" Emma asked the brunette sitting opposite her, "That took about 3 seconds less than last time we came here. They're getting there Regina."

Regina simply nodded in response. It was true that each time she appeared in public, the townspeople gawked at her and her family slightly less, but she still hated it. All the attention made her uncomfortable, particularly when it was just her on display, with no domineering persona to hide behind.

"Can I have a double chocolate banana split with extra cream this time?" Henry, oblivious to the tension, directed his question towards his blonde mother, knowing she'd be more likely to say yes.

"As long as it's okay with your mom."

Henry turned to his other mother, giving her his best puppydog eyes. "Mom?"

One look into her son's eyes was all it took for her to cave to his demands. "Okay but please don't make yourself sick."

"Hi guys!" Ruby greeted as she reached their table, "Whatcha having today?"

"Well Henry wants a double chocolate banana split with extra cream apparently," Emma told the waitress, making sure to get his order exactly right, "and Regina and I will both have the apple pie with ice cream. Thanks Rubes."

"Coming right up."

A few minutes later Ruby reappeared with their order. She placed Henry's split in front of him with a wink before setting down two apple pies. "It's Granny's new recipe. She keeps playing around with it. Don't tell her I said anything but I think she'd trying to make it as nice as yours is Regina."

"Ruby!" Granny's barked from within the kitchen. With a sheepish grin Ruby moved to the next table and took another order.

Henry had already devoured half of his enormous dessert so Emma followed suit and began tucking in to her pie. "Mmm this is good. There's definitely something different about it…" She wiggled her tongue around her mouth trying to place exactly what had changed.

"REGINA!" Emma leapt across the table and knocked the fork from her girlfriend's hand. Ignoring the stares of the entire diner, she picked up both plates of pie and pushed them to the far end of the table.

"Emma! What the hell was that?" Explosive movements like that had always made Regina nervous, she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart had exploded out of her chest considering how fast it was beating. Not to mention the fact that she was once again the centre of the room's attention.

Emma pulled one of the pies back in front of her and picked up her fork. She skewered a chunk of fruit and held it up for Regina to inspect.

"Is that….?"

"Pear." Emma finished for her.

Henry had barely been paying any attention to his blonde mother's curious behaviour, he'd gotten pretty used to her dramatic outburst and practical jokes. Yet that one word made his head snap up. "What?! You didn't eat it did you?"

Regina ran her fingers through his hair to calm him, just as she had done throughout his entire childhood, "No Henry, I didn't. I'm okay," she turned to Emma with a smile, "Thanks to your mother."

Emma returned the smile easily before something darker flickered across her features.

"Emma. Don't."

"Don't what?"

Regina took the other woman's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. "Don't go and hunt down Granny and blame her for this. She didn't know. No one does, other than you two."

"Why not?" Emma asked as her features softened. Regina's ability to know exactly what was going through her mind still amazed her and she loved the idea that someone knew her that well. "You're seriously allergic. We aren't talking about a bit of a sore throat or something. We're talking a full on, life threatening reaction."

"Exactly. In a town full of people that hate me, that would be incredibly valuable information." It was the truth and they both knew it. Even now there were still a few people who would happily take advantage of any weakness.

The sound of Henry's laughter pulled both women from their sobering thoughts.

"What the hell are you laughing at Kid? This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry, I know it's not, but I was just imagining Grandma's face when we tell her an apple pie almost killed mom."

* * *

**Just as a quick note, I love to write but only when I'm in the right mood. Otherwise I find it really stressful. That means that there won't be a timetable for updates. I'll do them whenever I can. Sometimes you'll have one a day and other times you may have to wait a week or two. I hope that's okay with everyone. **

**Let me know what you thought and keep the prompts coming!**


	5. Chapter 5: Overdose

Chapter 5: Overdose

"Emma?" she called into the seemingly empty house. Despite receiving no answer, she was sure Emma was here somewhere, the other woman's magic saturated the air until it was almost suffocating.

She headed straight towards the spot where the light magic was most concentrated and pushed open the door to her study with a shaking hand. There were dozens of open spell books scattered across the carpeted floor and there in the centre of them all laid Emma.

Regina closed the distance between them and immediately dropped to her knees. Emma's entire body was quivering, while blue sparks erupted from her sweat soaked skin.

"Emma? Can you hear me?" She forced herself not to reach out and touch the blonde as she longed to do, a least until she found out exactly what had happened.

She stood once more and picked up the large volume nearest to her, instantly aware that something was wrong. The usual tingling in her fingertips as her skin made contact with the pages was noticeably absent. She reached for the next book, only to be met with the same result.

"You idiot," she muttered as she knelt back beside Emma. As gently as possible, she placed one hand on her girlfriend's forehead and the other over her toned stomach.

The blue sparks began to channel themselves through Regina's palms as the magic flowed into her system. The pain that accompanied it was agonising, matched only by the death curse she had absorbed at the well all those months ago. Just as it was becoming too much; as her vision began to darken and her grip on consciousness began to slip, her mouth fell open allowing a plume of blue smoke to pour into the room.

She slumped down until she was lying on her back next to Emma, her eyes fixed on the dissipating cloud above them.

"Gina?"

"How are you feeling dear?" she turned onto her side and rested her head on Emma's chest, humming contentedly at the sound of the other woman's strong heartbeat.

"I'm exhausted. What happened?"

"Apparently you decided solo magic lessons were a good idea," she looked up into the green eyes that were watching her intently, "you absorbed too much magic at once. It was running wild through your system."

"And you took it out of me?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"But you're okay aren't you?"

Regina nodded against Emma's chest. "I dispelled it. I'm just tired."

"Me too. How about we head upstairs and take a nap?"

Between the exhaustion and the relaxing feeling of Emma's fingers running through her hair, she knew that wasn't an option, "I'm too tired to get up the stairs." She allowed her eyes to drift shut, perfectly willing to risk getting back ache on the hard floor in favour of not having to stay awake any longer.

"Let me take care of that."

Regina opened one eye just enough to witness the blue smoke engulfing both of them. As it cleared, she realised Emma had transported them into their bed. It was the first time she'd ever successfully teleported. "Is this what you were practising today?"

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly managed that," she barely managed to mumble out in between her yawns, "in more ways than one."

Emma placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm sorry I scared you. Get some sleep Regina."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far, please keep letting me know what you think. And come say hi to me on twitter too EvilRegality93**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions and Destiny

**This one shot is a little different. It starts out OQ but never fear, it's pre-SQ. My basic idea was Emma saving Regina from making a huge mistake. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Decisions and Destiny

Today was the big day. Most of the town's citizens were in their homes getting ready for the grandest wedding Storybrooke had ever seen. And, more importantly, for the party afterwards. They may not know exactly where they stood with the former Evil Queen but if her happiness involved free drinks for the entire night at Granny's, then that was fine by them.

It was all anyone had been able to talk about for weeks. Well everyone except Emma, who had absolutely no intention of being anywhere near the church or the diner today, no matter how appealing the promise of unlimited alcohol was sounding to her.

Emma had escaped to the docks in an attempt to avoid her sickeningly chipper parents, who had surprisingly made the guest list, and the bundle of excitement that was her son. Regina had asked him to give her away, a job that he was taking very seriously. He'd even subjected Robin to a pre-wedding interview. Unfortunately for Emma, Henry had deemed him acceptable.

She sat on one of the wooden benches overlooking the water and tried to clear her mind. It was useless though, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the images of a different life from her mind's eye. Visions of her and Regina raising Henry together, enjoying life as a family, and maybe even expanding it one day with more children. She'd never wanted anything so much in her life, but it was too late. She'd waited too long to confess her feelings to the beautiful brunette and now she had found her soul mate. She'd finally found her happy ending and it didn't include Emma.

Looking down at her phone, Emma let out a groan. Everyone would surely be heading to the church by now. Part of her was desperate to gate-crash the ceremony and declare her undying love for the bride like they did in the movies, but she knew she never would. Not only would the inevitable rejection be humiliating, but she'd also ruin Regina's special day. That was something she could never do.

The near silence around her was abruptly shattered by approaching footsteps. She cursed herself for wearing her red leather jacket, it was nearly impossible to miss the flash of scarlet against the background of dull greys and blues. She really should have gotten Regina to teach her how to magically transport herself around, at least it would have gotten her out of trying to hold a conversation.

Without any options left, Emma hastily wiped away any evidence of the tears she hadn't noticed falling and turned to the newcomer. The fake smile she'd plastered on slipped instantly at the sight of Regina standing there in her wedding dress. White may not have been her colour but she still looked breath-taking. With her longer hair and light make up, Emma was convinced this must have been what Regina looked like before she married Leopold. When she was just Regina. Not yet the Evil Queen or the Mayor, nor a mother or a wife.

"Emma? Why aren't you at the Church?" Regina's voice quivered ever so slightly as she spoke. Anybody else would have missed it, but not Emma.

The blonde got to her feet at took a few tentative steps towards the emotional woman. "I could ask you the same question. What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong Miss Swan?" Regina bit back, instantly on the defensive, "Please tell me you weren't planning on wearing that monstrosity you call a jacket to my wedding."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare. Can you imagine the photos though? Everyone dressed up to the nines and then me in this." Even the thought was making a smile stretch across her face.

Regina refused to smile though, seeing the comment for what it was; a diversion. "You weren't going to come."

It wasn't a question but Emma shook her head in response anyway. Before the bride could question her motives, she decided to try diverting her attention once more. "You're going to be late you know. This isn't all so you can make some dramatic entrance and apologise for being late again is it?"

This time Regina did smile. The corners of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly as she shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's…." she snapped her mouth shut as tears finally started spilling from her chocolate eyes.

"It's what Regina?"

With another shake of her head Regina turned away. Emma caught her wrist before she could disappear and pulled her into an embrace.

"Talk to me. Are you having doubts?"

Regina's head moved up and down once in a tiny nod of confirmation.

Emma's heart sped up. Something that felt a lot like hope filled her entire being. Maybe the marriage would be called off, maybe she was being given another chance to be with the woman she loved. She instantly hated herself for thinking it, how could she be so selfish? Regina was about a minute away from falling apart and all she could think about was herself. What was wrong with her? She forced herself to concentrate.

"Do you love him?"

Without moving her head from where it was buried in the crook of Emma's neck, Regina replied, "He's my soul mate, I have to love him."

"You don't have to do anything. What happened to you wanting to make your own destiny? That's what you told Zelena you were going to do. I've never seen anyone as strong as you were in that moment Regina. What happened?"

"I don't know."

Emma stepped back slightly so she could study the other woman's face. Her eyes, which were fixed on the floor, were red and puffy, her mascara had left black tracks down her cheeks and her lipstick was practically non-existent from the way she kept chewing on her bottom lip. But to Emma, she was still beautiful.

"Look at me." She waited but Regina's eyes refused to meet her own. "Please?" After a moment's hesitation, she eventually complied. Emma had never seen them looking so desperate. "Do you want to marry Robin?"

"I want to be happy," she answered honestly, "I want to be loved."

Emma took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You are loved."

"I know. I know he loves me."

"I'm not talking about Robin." She lifted her hand and cupped Regina's cheek.

"Emma…."

"No. I need to say this or I'll never forgive myself." She took another deep breath before letting all the words she'd been so desperate to say finally spill out, "I love you, Regina. I see _you_, the real you, and I love it. Even the parts of yourself that you hate, I still love them. He sees exactly what he wants to see in you and I know he loves you, but not like I do. You're making a mistake and deep down you know it. You're choosing the easy way because you're scared no one else will want you, but I do. I want you and I want Henry and I want us. Please Regina, choose me. Don't let fate or freaking fairy dust tell you what to do. You can finally decide for yourself what you want. It may not be easy but I promise you I will always be here for you, I will give you everything I have, if you just pick me."

At any other time, the way Regina's mouth flapped open and shut uselessly would have been made her laugh, but now the silence between them was suffocating. She'd finally done it, she put her heart on the line and braced herself for the moment it would be trampled all over. She actually asked someone to choose her. That was just asking for heartbreak, no one ever chose her willingly.

What had she done? She realised that her hand was still pressed against Regina's cheek and instantly tried to snatch it away. Before she could, Regina's hand shot up and held it firmly in place.

"Okay," Regina whispered.

Emma looked at her blankly, trying to figure out what the hell that meant. "Okay?"

Regina nuzzled her face further into Emma's palm. "Okay. I pick you Emma Swan."

"You do?" Emma couldn't help sounding surprised.

"I do."

Regina closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. It was a simple kiss, slightly wet from Regina's tears, somewhat shy and hesitant, and yet it was perfect. In that moment, Emma finally felt at home. Not matter how clichéd it sounded, she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.

As they broke apart Regina tucked her head back into the crook of Emma's neck and said the words that had haunted her dreams for months, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7: Slip Up

**This chapter is a one-shot I've already published on its own but it fits the idea behind these too well to leave out. I'll delete the original tomorrow. Sorry if you've already read it but there will be a completely new chapter up tonight. I promise!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Slip Up

Emma pumped up the volume on the radio before stepping under the steamy spray of the shower. She'd always liked the water as hot as she could stand.

She mindlessly tapped her foot and hummed along to the music as she rinsed her hair.

The theme song from Fame began to play and although she'd never admit it out loud it was one of her all-time favourites. She abandoned her foot tapping in favour of more _enthusiastic_ moves.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She felt her left foot slip slightly. She attempted to throw all her weight onto her other foot and grab hold of the shower curtain to avoid falling. Instead she ended up toppling over, pulling the curtain down with her. She landed in the tub with a thud. Her arm was twisted awkwardly behind her.

"Ow."

She tried to move her arm but the excruciating pain instantly began to drag her into unconsciousness. She quickly abandoned the attempt and took a few deep breaths.

She tried to call out for someone between the sobs that were beginning to build. "Someone help me! Please! I need help! Anyone?" It was useless though. Mary Margaret wouldn't be home for hours and she was pretty sure no one would be able to hear her even if they happened to be walking right past the apartment. Her sobs escalated into hysterical crying.

"Gods! Emma?"

She looked up to find Regina standing over her looking genuinely worried. Luckily the shower curtain was preserving most of her dignity.

"R..Regina? How did you get in here?"

"Magic of course. Do you need some help dear?"

Emma was in way too much pain to worry about her pride. "Yes. I think my shoulder is dislocated."

"It certainly looks that way" Regina replied, indicating the twisted arm. With the unnatural angle and the large lump sticking out of the side, it definitely didn't look right. "I can heal it but it's going to hurt. A lot. You just need to trust me."

That didn't sound good. "Maybe you can just take me to the Emergency Room?"

"Don't be a baby Miss Swan. It's going to need setting either way. Just breathe."

"Fine."

Emma inhaled deeply as Regina leant over her to place her hand on the injured shoulder. Despite the pain, Emma couldn't help but notice the smell of apples that was filling her nose. Oh god! Focus Swan.

"Ready?"

Emma wasn't sure she'd ever be ready but she nodded anyway.

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated.

A loud crack filled the silent room, followed quickly by an ear-piercing scream from the blonde.

Regina's eyes flew open. She ran her fingertips over the shoulder to check it.

"It's back in. It should be fine, just a bit achy for a few days. I'm sorry, I know how much that hurts."

Emma hesitantly sat up and flexed her arm. Regina was right, it was no longer dislocated.

"It's great, thanks Regina."

Emma looked down and realised that her movement had caused the shower curtain to slip down considerably. Crap! She hastily yanked it back up.

The brunette simply laughed and waved her hand, causing a pair of jeans and a black tank to magically appear on Emma.

"Were you finding my nudity distracting?" Emma joked, hoping to diffuse the tension a bit.

"Yes."

"Oh…umm… so anyway why did you magically poof into my bathroom? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

Regina's face flushed. She turned on her heel and left the bathroom. Emma chased after her.

"Regina wait!" They were in the kitchen by the time Regina stopped. "What's going on?"

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room. Understand?"

"Whatever you say."

Regina hesitated. "I heard you."

"What were you walking past the apartment?"

Another hesitation. "No, I was in my office."

"Your office on the other side of town? I don't think even I can shout that loud."

The Mayor's eyes were glued to her shoes. "I didn't hear you in the traditional sense. It was inside my head. I don't know how, it's never happened before. You called out for help so I teleported over here."

"Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say?" She still couldn't bring herself to look up at the blonde. She suddenly felt arms surrounding her.

"Thank you." Emma said as she squeezed her tighter.

"You aren't freaked out?"

It was Emma's turn to be embarrassed. She gave her answer with her head pressed tightly into Regina's shoulder.

"No. You came to help me, that's all I care about. No one has ever done that for me before."

Regina pulled away from Emma just enough to be able to reach the other woman's lips. She planted a gentle kiss upon them before she could talk herself out of it.

To her surprise Emma didn't pull away. In fact she actually deepened the kiss.

Regina felt her heart flutter. "Maybe it's my turn to be the Saviour?"

Emma simply smiled before kissing Regina once more.


	8. Chapter 8: Up Shit Creek

**I told you there'd be another chapter up tonight! This is just a short funny one based on another prompt from SanctuaryAgent: "Regina gets stuck out on a lake in a canoe after loosing the paddles and Emma saves her." Thanks for the prompt, I hope it's okay. There's quite a lot of swearing- you have been warned ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Up Shit Creek

Regina was trying. She really was. So why couldn't she get the hang of this? She'd run an entire Kingdom, singlehandedly built a whole town from nothing and taught herself everything she needed to become the most powerful sorceress of all time. Yet she couldn't paddle a damn canoe?

She resisted the urge to scream. Emma was a few lengths ahead of her and hadn't yet noticed her struggle. She had no intention of drawing attention to her failure, so instead she tried again, smoothly pulling the paddle's blade through the water first on one side and then the other, just as Emma had taught her.

For a brief, glorious moment she thought it was working. She felt herself being propelled forward and grinned at her own achievement. Only then did she realise that the rear of her canoe was swinging wildly out to right. Instead of paddling forwards, she was actually going in circles.

Why the hell did Emma think canoeing on the lake was a good idea? Did people actually find this relaxing? She could feel her magic bubbling up in sync with her frustration. Whenever she felt powerless, her magic decided to remind everyone around her exactly how strong she could be. Whether she wanted it to or not.

A purple stream of light exploded out of her palms, instantly blasting her paddle into hundreds of tiny pieces. The fragments of the wooden handle dropped uselessly into the water as she did all she could not to fall out of the tiny boat.

"Fuck! Fucking motherfuckers. You can all go to fucking hell. Fuck!" She didn't swear that often but once she started, she found it hard to stop. "I'm going to hunt down whoever fucking invented the canoe and go back and rip their fucking heart out. Fuck!"

Her verbal tirade had finally caught Emma's attention. The blonde paddled back to Regina as quickly as she could, desperately trying to keep a straight face. She loved it when the prim and proper Mayor swore, but laughing at the irate woman was never a good move, not that things like that normally stopped her. "Regina? I'm pretty sure whoever invented the canoe is long dead by now."

"Then I'll fucking go back in time and kill him myself. And then maybe you for talking me into this. Then him again."

Emma couldn't help it, her loud laughter echoed across the open expanse of water and earned her an icy glare from her girlfriend. "I'm sorry okay? But can we save the homicidal tendencies until we have you back on dry land? If you get any more worked up, you're going to capsize yourself."

"Well I would but I lost my paddle you idiot." Regina knew she was behaving like a child. Her voice was whiney even to her own ears but she couldn't help it.

"I can see that Gina." Emma rolled out of the boat and into the water that reached to just under her mouth as long as she stayed up on tiptoes.

"Emma! What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting out and pushing of course."

Regina looked at Emma like she was crazy. She was standing in a freezing cold lake and was still smiling.

Emma looped one arm into each canoe and started the slow walk towards the bank of the lake while Regina sat back and began to calm down. Being chauffeured around like this actually was quite relaxing. Maybe she could see the appeal of canoeing after all.


	9. Chapter 9: A Mayor's Work is Never Done

**A quick UNEDITED chapter for you. Sorry for the delay. I will proof this in the next couple of days but I wanted to publish something to make up for my absence. Just a bit of Pre-SQ that popped into my head while I was at work and had to get it down on paper. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 9: A Mayor's Work is Never Done

Between Neverland, the latest curse and the reappearance of her long lost sister, she'd definitely got behind in her mayoral duties. All Regina wanted to do was bang her head against her desk but she didn't even have time for that. Plus it would probably disrupt all the carefully stacked papers that filled the glass surface.

It was already 1 o'clock and her 12:15 was still sitting waiting for her in reception. She had 5 different calls on hold and countless unanswered emails. Plus there were all the complaints and proposals to sort through and the appointments around town this afternoon. Oh and her secretary had quit.

She practically shot out of her chair at the sound of a loud knock on her door.

"I'll be with you in a minute," she shouted, frantically gathering the paperwork she'd need for this meeting, "or ten," she muttered to herself.

"Regina?"

She was pretty sure that the sigh that escaped her lips must have been audible to the woman on the other side of the door. At least she'd remembered to lock it this morning. "Go away Miss Swan. I have no time to listen to your requests for a bearclaw budget."

"Very funny Madame Mayor but you asked to see me remember?"

"I did? Oh I did! One moment Miss Swan." She hurried over to the door and turned the lock, wordlessly gesturing for the blonde to take a seat.

"Are you okay Regina? You look awful."

"Well it's a relief to know that charm isn't a genetic trait," Regina shot back as she returned to her seat. "But I'm afraid I don't have time for your attempts at pleasantries. I wanted to ask if you could keep Henry for an extra couple of days. I'm going to be stuck here for the weekend and I'd hate him to be on his own."

She desperately tried not to smile as Emma's brow creased in that way that was just so uniquely her. Her feelings for Emma were complicated at best and complicated was the last thing she needed right now. She forced herself to focus.

"You aren't taking him to the stables on Saturday then?"

"I can't Miss Swan. You could always take him, he'd probably enjoy it more with you anyway." She knew Emma could probably hear the hint of bitterness in her voice but she was honestly too tired to care. No matter how much she pretended otherwise, it upset her that Henry always wanted Emma to join them on their trips to the stables. In her eyes it was a way for them to bond but he obviously didn't feel the same. He only wanted to spend time with his other mother.

"No way. That's your thing with him. He'll be devastated if you aren't there."

She shook her head but made no further comment. "We're getting off track. Can you have him for the weekend or not?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because it's your weekend and I'm not letting you miss it. Give me your diary. I'll do your out of office meetings this afternoon. You deal with everything here and between us we'll get it done, all in time for you to take our son riding."

"You're going to help me?" Regina was doing an awful job on maintaining her usually impenetrable mask. Her surprise at the gesture was far too obvious for her liking.

"Of course. Isn't that kinda what we do now? Battle the latest evil together for the sake of our son?"

"The latest evil?" she questioned, desperately trying to slip back into her snarky persona, "I know you hate paperwork but I'd hardly call it evil."

"Well I would! But that's why I said I'd go to your appointments. You get to battle the paperwork monster all yourself."

Regina looked at Emma for a long moment, trying to see things from her point of view. What would she gain from doing this? The meetings weren't important enough for the blonde to be able to ruin her career as Mayor or gain any real advantage over her. It would make her look good to the town but that was hardly anything new. Was Emma really trying to help her? "Are you sure?"

"Yep. Hand the diary over already. We aren't getting any younger here."

Regina handed her diary over slowly, half expecting Emma to yank her outstretched hand back and reveal that this was all an elaborate prank.

With a small smile Emma took the diary and turned to leave.

"Emma?" Regina waited for the Sherriff to turn back towards her before continuing, "Assuming we do manage to get all this work done, would you care to join Henry and I at the stables tomorrow?"

"I would absolutely love to." With a dazzling grin Emma exited mayor's office, willing to work all night if she had to, she'd get to them all to the stables if it killed her.

* * *

**As ever, let me know what you thought and feel free to leave me a prompt. I still have one or two old ones that I promise I'll get to eventually! **


	10. Chapter 10: Even Saviours Need Saving

**Another chapter for you, his one's a bit longer than usual. Honestly I don't even know who is saving who in this one. I simply started typing and this is the result. I guess they save each other. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Even Saviours Need Saving

Why did everyone always expect her to be so damn perfect? Could they really not see how messed up she was? But no- she was the Saviour. And the Saviour couldn't possibly have a bad bone in her body. Every time she tried to explain her checkered past she was told that it didn't matter or that it was someone else's fault. But just because she was young didn't excuse the fact that she stole and took advantage of innocent people. Sure Neal should have known better but so should she. She was a teenager not some clueless 5 year old.

Part of her was furious at herself for not shutting up and accepting the love that she was finally being offered. She finally had family and friends (hell even a whole town) that loved her. But that was the problem. They only loved the idea of her; the idea of the Saviour. That wasn't the true her. Until they understood every side of her, she'd never be sure if it was really her that they loved.

She got up from behind her desk and began to pace. Let's face it, they didn't want to see the bad in her so they probably never would. Was she ruining a good thing for nothing? Weren't parents supposed to love their children unconditionally? So why did it feel like they only wanted a perfect princess who would meekly do what was expected of her? What would they think of her if she refused to be the Saviour anymore?

Her hands clenched at her sides and before she could stop herself, her fist smashed through the ancient computer screen on her desk. She looked around the Sherriff's station for something else to break. She hadn't felt this destructive desire in a long time but soon it was overwhelming her.

She tore around the office like a hurricane, destroying everything in her path. Chairs were thrown, windows were smashed and cabinets were tipped over. But still it wasn't enough.

She sank to her knees and placed her bloody hands gently in her lap. She didn't feel any better at all, in fact she felt like even more of a failure. This time it was panic that began to overwhelm her. David would be arriving soon to start his shift and he would see the damage she'd caused. He would finally see how broken she was. Worry after worry started bouncing around her head, making it difficult to breathe. Would she lose her job for this? Without a job how could she stay in Storybrook? She could lose Henry, her parents, she could lose everything. God she'd really fucked up this time.

* * *

Not even the sound of Regina's stilettos against the hard floor could muffle the sound of the anguished cries coming from within the station.

The brunette all but ran through the doors in her haste to see if someone was hurt.

At first she didn't notice the chaos of the room around her, all she could see was Emma. She was slumped on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably and steadily losing a serious amount of blood from the gashes all over her hands and arms.

Regina slowly approached the woman who seemed to be breaking down in front of her.

"Emma?"

No response.

"Emma, you need to breathe dear."

Although she received no acknowledgement from the blonde, the other woman did take in a shuddering breath as she'd been told.

"Okay that was good Emma. Try again. In and out okay?"

Again her command was silently followed. Emma kept inhaling and exhaling until her breathing was far more under control.

"I need to look at your hands. Can I touch them?" Regina crept ever closer to the kneeling woman and slowly reached out for her hands. "I'm going to heal them alright? It will hurt for a second but you'll feel better afterwards. I promise."

Emma raised her hands slightly, placing them into Regina's waiting ones. The brunette knelt down and focused, imagining the pale skin knitting itself back together. Her magic obey immediately. After just a minute, Emma's skin was perfect once more.

"Emma. What happened?"

"Regina?" It was barely a whisper but it was enough for Regina. She was talking. This was a good sign.

"Well who else would it be? Humpty Dumpty?" she quipped, hoping to create even the smallest of smiles on the face before her.

Emma finally made eye contact with her and the look of pure agony in them nearly broke her heart. She would tear apart realms looking for the person who created such sadness in those beautiful emerald eyes. She would make them pay.

"Please tell me what happened? What's wrong?"

Emma lip quivered. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me. I'll be a good girl."

Those familiar words instantly had tears pooling in Regina's own dark eyes. She evaluated the devastation around her and made some educated guesses as to what was going on in Emma's head.

"Shh, you're okay," she cooed, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles on the back of Emma's hands. "I'm not mad. You have nothing to be sorry about. How about I take you home?"

Before Emma had a chance to respond, a booming voice filled the small station.

"What the hell is going on here? Get away from my daughter! What have you done to her Regina? I swear to God…"

Trust Charming to instantly jump to the wrong conclusion. She shouldn't have been surprised that he would automatically blame her for this but it still hurt. She'd always be the villain.

Emma's hands started to violently shake, their fingers were tightly clasped together allowing Regina to instantly notice the abrupt change. She searched Emma's eyes for an explanation, ignoring David's presence for now. Emma could be in shock and that was far more worthy of her attention. Yet all Regina could see there was fear. The final pieces of the puzzle clicked together in her head.

"David how nice of you to join us. I'm afraid Miss Swan and I had a rather heated disagreement. As you can see, my magic decided to makes itself known. Feel free to bill me for the damage." She elegantly got to her feet and pulled Emma up with her as gently as she could. "But for now, I believe Miss Swan should accompany me home to make sure I'm not responsible for any more damage."

David lunged at her before she could even think about protecting herself. She felt the handcuffs lock around her wrists as she was pinned against the one remaining desk.

"You're not going anywhere Regina and certainly not with my daughter. Look at her. What did you do to her?" He pressed his weight more firmly on top of her and shook her by her restrained arms. "Tell me!"

* * *

"Get off her!" Emma had well and truly snapped out of her daze at the sight of her father manhandling Regina. "Don't touch her!" She yanked his arms away from the other woman and took her own set of keys from her pockets, quickly unlocking the handcuffs and setting Regina free.

"Emma! Look at what she's done to this place! She's dangerous! At the very least she should be arrested for criminal damage or vandalism or… something!" He took a threatening step back towards the woman he desperately wanted to throw in a jail cell for the rest of time.

"No!" Emma held out a hand in warning, placing herself between him and Regina. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"What do you mean she hasn't done anything wrong? Look around you! Does she have you under a spell or something? Did she hurt you?"

She could feel Regina tense behind her at the accusation and lost control. Again. "No! She didn't hurt me, nearly everyone else in this stupid town may have, but not her. She didn't wreck this place. I did. I screwed up not her. And for some reason that I can't even begin to comprehend, she's trying to help me by taking the blame. She's the only one doing a damn thing to protect me. So. Back. Off. And. Leave. Her. Alone." She grabbed hold of Regina's hand and marched them from the room, leaving David staring open mouthed behind them.

Once clear of the room, Regina transported them both back to her mansion. She collapsed onto the couch and pulled Emma down with her. The blonde was laying half on top of her but she found she didn't mind at all.

"Are you okay?" she questioned as she watched Emma relax against her.

"Surprisingly yes." Emma twisted herself slightly to face her. "Why did you do that? I know we're supposed to be friends now but he could have hurt you! Why risk that for…."

"For you?" Regina finished for her. "Because I understand that you didn't want to be a disappointment to your parents. That's something I know a lot about. And because they already see me as evil, one demolished office is hardly top of my list of crimes. And because I know you'd never let him hurt me."

Although these reasons were true, Regina knew there was a far more important reason and Emma deserved to know it. For once in her life she decided to be completely honest. She trusted Emma, even if what she was about to reveal turned out to be a huge mistake, she knew it would be kept secret.

"And…" She continued with a deep breath, "…because I would risk anything for you, Emma Swan."

The sob that left the blonde's mouth at this admission scared her. She genuinely didn't know if it was a good sign or a terrible one. She wanted to stand up and flee, or maybe she should start denying that she meant it, but both of those options were made impossible by the pressure of soft lips against her own.

"I'd risk anything for you too, Regina Mills."


	11. Chapter 11: Gifts and Girlfriends

**3 chapters in 4 days... I'm spoiling you! Okay I'm totally kidding. I'll just shut up and let you read now. XD**

* * *

"Regina, what date is it today?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen. She stood behind Regina at the chopping board and looped her arms around her waist.

"May 22nd," she responded as she finished dicing some vegetables to go with her dinner.

"Are we supposed to be doing something tonight? I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Regina spun around to face Emma, the other woman's arms still wrapped around her. "You are joking aren't you?"

"Ummm… no?" Clearly that meant she had forgotten something important then. They'd only officially been dating for a couple of months so it couldn't be an anniversary yet. So what had she missed?

"You and Henry are going to your parents tonight. For your mother's birthday dinner. Ringing any bells, dear?"

"No, that's next week."

"No, it's most definitely tonight."

Emma's stomach plummeted. She was easily the worst daughter in the world. How could she be so stupid? It was only because of the woman in front of her that she even knew her mother's birthday was approaching. Snow had refused to celebrate it the previous year and seemed set on doing the same again. Only the promise of a quiet family meal, rather than an extravagant party had finally made her agree to mark the occasion. And Emma had forgotten. Before she could sink even further into her pit of self-loathing, she felt strong arms pulling her forward, closing the small distance between herself and Regina. She leant into the embrace and tried to hold back the tears that were rapidly forming.

"It's not your fault Emma. Anyone could make the same mistake," she planted a gentle kiss to the top of Emma's head, "you've been so stressed at work recently, I should have reminded you. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to remind me, it's my mother. I should have remembered." She stepped away from the brunette and began pacing the room. "What am I going to do? She's going to figure out I forgot about her when I show up without a present and she'll be so disappointed in me. Please come with me Gina, I can't deal with that without you."

"You know I can't come. It was made perfectly clear that I wasn't invited." Regina tried, and failed, to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"I don't care. I'm inviting you. They have to get used to you being in my life eventually so why not start now?"

"Give them some time Emma, it's a lot for them to process. They'll get there eventually."

Emma stared at Regina in disbelief. "Why are you defending them?"

"Because they are your parents. You love them and I love you. I want to find a way to make this work." Regina's eyes suddenly lit up. "I'll be right back."

Regina disappeared from the room, returning a minute later with a small rectangular gift, immaculately wrapped in shimmering blue paper. She held it out to Emma. "Problem solved."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"Give your mother this. Then she'll never know about your little lapse in memory."

Emma took the gift and inspected the label, reading it twice just to check. "You got my mom a birthday present?"

Regina nodded as she reached across and took the label from where it was tucked under the silver ribbon. She ripped it in half and threw it straight into the garbage. "I'll find another label for you to write on. Oh, I had Henry make her a card too, it's by the door. Don't forget to pick it up on your way out."

"You got Snow White a gift?!" Emma knew she was repeating herself but her brain physically couldn't process this new information. She felt like she'd fallen into another dimension. Maybe she had? Nothing was impossible in their crazy lives.

"Yes! I bought a damn gift for my mortal enemy and I swear to God if you tell anyone outside this family about it, I will have to kill you." The evil glare she was directing at Emma was ruined by the large grin she couldn't quite suppress. "My fearsome reputation is already in ruins thanks to you."

* * *

Just a few hours later, Emma was surprised at how smoothly the dinner was going. Ever since she had revealed her feelings for the Mayor, things had been rather strained between her and her parents. Tonight though, everything felt normal, nearly perfect in fact. The only thing that was missing was Regina.

Henry was asleep on the couch, having finally crashed after consuming more sugar than should be humanly possible, while Emma, Snow and David were still sitting around the dining room table chatting.

"You haven't opened your present yet mom." Emma prompted, nodding to the small gift next to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Having my family together is the only present I need." The response may have been predictable but nevertheless it warmed a piece of the blonde's heart. Being wanted was still such an amazing feeling.

"Of course I had to get you something! It's your birthday!" she shifted awkwardly in her seat, trying not to look as guilty as she felt.

Her mother smiled at her gently before picking up the small gift. She opened it slowly, clearly savouring the feeling of such a typical family moment.

Emma watched as she opened the small box that lay beneath the wrapping paper. Snow's mouth fell open in shock and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her slightly trembling hand lifted a silver necklace from its nest of tissue paper and held it up for David to see.

Emma inspected the gift as casually as she could, wondering why her mother seemed to be so emotional. It was just a unicorn pendant. She knew her mother liked unicorns but to actually cry over it? She was praying they were at least happy tears.

"Emma… how? How did you know? Where did you even find this?" Snow clutched the necklace closely to her heart as she questioned her daughter.

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied nonchalantly.

"This is so far from nothing. Did Gold tell you?"

"Ummm….no?" She was quickly realising that she was missing something pretty important here. Maybe she should just come clean and confess it was from Regina?

"So if it wasn't Gold then who? You couldn't have known., it's not like it's in Henry's book. The only other person who could have known is...Regina?"

Well that settled it, it was definitely time to come clean. "Yeah it was. Regina gave her present to me because I forgot to get one. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I already know what I'm getting you so you'll have it tomorrow okay? I really am sorry."

"I'm not mad sweetie, I meant it when I said I didn't need a present from you. Do you know where Regina got this from though?"

The blonde shook her head, not quite trusting herself to speak. Even after her mother's assurances, she still felt like a complete failure.

Snow studied her for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "Can you ask Regina to come over here please? I think we need to talk."

"You aren't annoyed at her are you? This isn't her fault, it's…"

"No, of course not," Snow interrupted before her daughter could get herself all worked up, "could you call her please?"

* * *

**Consider this the intermission. This is a two parter I'm afraid maybe I'm not spoiling you so much after all). Partly because it was getting too long and partly because I've only written half. **

**Sorry if any of this seems OOC to you, its based a lot on my own headcanons and I know not everyone will feel the same way. **

**Feed back is, as ever, appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12: Gifts and Girlfriends Part 2

**So here is part 2 for you. I honestly can't decide if I love this chapter or hate it but if I edit it any more I may go mad so I'm sending it out into the world as it is. I'm interested to know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Gifts and Girlfriends Part 2

Emma hesitantly took out her phone and dialled Regina's number.

After several rings she finally answered. "Emma, I've just had a glass of cider, if you need a ride home I'm afraid you'll have to ask Daddy Dearest."

"No it's not that, and hello to you to by the way." Emma was pretty sure she should be annoyed that Regina seemed to assume she'd be too drunk to drive herself, but after how badly the last few family dinners has been, it was probably a justified concern. Not that she'd get blinding drunk when Henry was here of course.

"Sorry, hello dear. Is everything okay? Did you miss the sound of my voice in the few hours you've been gone so much that you had to call?"

God the Mayor was a bitch when she'd had a drink. Good thing Emma found it adorable.

"Snow wants to talk to you. Do you mind poofing over?"

"I don't poof! I magically teleport!" Regina huffed out.

"Well would you mind magically teleporting your royal ass here please?"

In a familiar cloud of purple smoke, Regina appeared in front of the trio, the phone still clutched to her ear. She hung up and instinctively searched the apartment for her son, finding him practically unconscious on the couch. "I take it our son has overdosed on sugar?"

"Well he is related to me so it's a safe bet." Emma knew Regina was nervous. She couldn't blame the other woman either, she didn't even know why she'd been summoned. Sticking to Henry as a topic of conversation was a safe bet.

Regina inhaled deeply before turning to her former nemesis. "Happy birthday Snow. I take it you've had an enjoyable celebration?"

"It's been lovely thank you."

An awkward silence settled over the group. David was content to let his wife take the lead, not fully understanding the significance of the situation, while Emma was practically holding her breath, ready to jump in and break the two other woman apart if need be.

Snow finally broke the silence. "Emma explained about the present."

"Explained what exactly?"

Emma smirked up at her girlfriend and pulled out the chair beside her, giving it a gentle pat to encourage her to sit down. "It's okay Regina, she already knows it was from you."

Regina took the indicated seat but said nothing.

"Can I ask where you found it?"

"Gold had it. I knew you'd want it back."

Silence descended on the room once again as the two women stared at each other.

"Okay stop it you two, Emma demanded, "someone explain what's going on, it's just a unicorn right? Is this staring contest a good thing or do I need to go and get my gun?"

Snow blinked slowly and turned to face her daughter. "This necklace was my mother's. My father gave it to me on my first birthday after her death. I haven't seen it since before the Curse."

Emma looked at the unicorn dangling from her mother's hand in a new light. "So that's your baby blanket?" At the blank look she received from her mother she elaborated, "it's your version of my baby blanket right? A physical tie to a parent? A way to feel close to them?"

Snow stared lovingly at the pendant and nodded. "Yes, this is my baby blanket."

It kind of blew Emma's mind that the emotion her mother was feeling was Regina's doing. And that she was willing to give up the credit for creating it just so Emma would feel like less of a crappy daughter.

Regina rose to her feet hesitantly. "Well, this seems like a good moment to take my leave. Why don't I take Henry home and put him to bed? That way you can stay as long as you want dear."

Emma really didn't want Regina to leave, everything felt right with her here, even with all the emotions swirling around the room, but before she could voice her thoughts, she found she didn't need to.

Snow had leapt to her feet and grabbed the other brunette's hand. "You can't leave. Not now. I think we're long overdue for a talk."

Emma knew her girlfriend would rather walk over hot coals than have a heart to heart with Snow White but all it took was a flash of her patented puppy dog eyes to make Regina return to her chair. "Very well Snow."

"I have a question for you Regina, one I've been dying to ask you, since before you and Emma even went public with your relationship…" she trailed off, her courage deserting her. The woman before her had a habit of making her feel like a young girl again, no matter how many years passed, but now she had a daughter to think about. "…How am I supposed to trust you not to hurt Emma? Can you promise me that you won't?"

"Mom! No one can make that sort of promise! Neither of us know what will happen in the future. You and David have hurt each other but that doesn't make you any less perfect for each other does it? No offence Dad." David simply smiled in response and took his wife's hand in his own, mirroring the way his daughter had instinctively reached out to intertwine her own fingers with Regina's.

Snow ignored her daughter, no matter how valid her point may be, she needed Regina to give her something, anything, to restore the faith she'd once held in this woman's ability to love so fiercely.

Luckily, Regina seemed to understand that, maybe because she was a mother too, she understood the need to protect a child from harm better than most. "I may not be able to promise never to hurt her, because we both know that loving me isn't an easy thing to do." The former step- mother and daughter shared a small smile at the admission, "I can however promise you that I will never stop loving her and that there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe. For her and Henry I would sacrifice anything, my power, my happiness, my life, _anything_. I would give my all for them Snow, it's up to you if you think that's enough."

"You really love her?"

"With all my heart." Her reply was given without even the slightest hesitation

Snow knew no other person in her life had shaped her as much as Regina had. For better or worse, their lives were forever intertwined. In some ways she could think of no one better to love her daughter than the very person who'd taught her the meaning of True Love.

"I suppose that's all a mother can wish for. If it's enough for Emma then it's enough for me."

* * *

**Have you noticed that my definition of saving each other is becoming looser and looser?! **

**Okay so Regina tried to save Emma from feeling like a terrible daughter in part one but after that it warps into something else entirely. I just have a serious thing about SnowQueen atm okay? I couldn't help myself! **

**I promise I'll get back to some more traditional saviour moments for the next couple of chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13: Stick 'Em Up

**Prompt: Regina is getting mugged and Emma saves her. Thanks to SanctuaryAgent for another prompt! I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Stick 'Em Up

Regina knew that the town was less scared of her nowadays, ever since they'd realised that her reformation was the real thing and not some elaborate trick. Yet the thought that someone would actually be stupid enough to try to mug her seemed impossible. She may no longer be the Evil Queen but Emma had finally convinced her that her life was worth saving if she was at risk. She'd promised to protect herself with everything she had if the situation ever arose.

So the gun currently pointed at her forehead didn't faze her for a second. She could blow it up, make it disappear, or even turn it into a damn banana before her attackers could as much as blink.

"Give us your purse and I won't have to use this," he ran the barrel of the gun slowly across her temple and down her cheek until it was resting under her chin, "I'd hate to mess up that pretty little face of yours, Your Majesty."

She had to admit she was regretting taking the shortcut home from work. She didn't normally use this alleyway after dark but she was already late for dinner with her family so she decided to risk it. She'd been doing so well at not using her magic recently, it seemed a shame to ruin her streak on these imbeciles.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the anonymous man in front of her crashed the butt of his gun into her cheekbone. The crack that echoed off the brick lined alley was deafening.

"I said give us your purse you evil bitch!"

She rolled her eyes at the clichéd line despite the throbbing pain radiating from her cheek. She'd had enough now; it was time to end this.

She waved her hand through the air, attempting to disarm both the leader of this little stunt and the two thugs flanking him on either side. Yet the pressure of the gun that had returned to its previous spot against her forehead remained. She tried again only to be met by laughter from the 3 men.

"Did you really think we'd attack the Evil Queen without some extra protection?" the man on the left asked her. "We've had some magical enhancements, I suppose you could call them. Your magic is useless, you can't hurt us. "

The man in the centre cackled manically. "But we can hurt you." He flexed his finger against the trigger to illustrate his point.

Now she was scared. Emma had taught her some basic self-defence but she was unarmed and outnumbered. Without her magic she was in serious trouble.

"So how about you give us your purse before this gets any nastier?"

With a shaking hand she held out her purse. She couldn't stop the flinch as it was ripped from her hand. She prayed this would all be over soon but still the gun wasn't removed.

"Maybe I should do everyone a favour and pull the trigger? Without magic it's not like there is nothing you can do about it is there?"

"Wanna bet?" It was a new voice that had spoken, one that Regina recognised instantly. Emma.

Emma pounced on the two men at the rear simultaneously, sending the three of them tumbling to the ground. Regina used the distraction to knock away the gun that was still pressed against her skin before kneeing the man holding it straight in the groin. He instantly dropped his weapon and crumpled to his knees. Using his momentum against him, she grabbed his head and pulled it sharply down onto her kneecap. He fell limply to the ground as she grabbed the gun and pointed it straight at him. Luckily he was already unconscious.

She spun around at the sound of a grunt beside her in time to see the last of the three men fall to floor, hitting his head against the concrete as he did so. Emma gave him a strong kick in the ribs before hurling a few insults at him. He was passed out just like his two buddies. The blonde had obviously made quick work of the first man. Regina wasn't entirely sure if he was even still breathing but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Especially not as she felt her lover's strong arms wrap around her protectively and remove the gun from her tight grip.

"You're okay Gina. I'm going to haul their asses to jail. I won't let them hurt you or anyone else again. I promise."

As the adrenaline that had shot through her system started to recede, she felt herself begin to shake once more. Emma clutched her impossibly tighter before pulling her cell from her back pocket. She dialled quickly and held it to her ear with her shoulder so her arms could remain tightly around Regina. "David, I'm in the alley behind the park. I've got the muggers we've been after here, can you come and escort them to the station please? I can't leave Regina right now." There was a brief pause. "Yes the motherfuckers tried to. No she's fine. Shaken but fine, don't worry." Another pause. "Okay I'll see you in a sec. Thanks."

She ended the call and pulled away from Regina enough to get a good look at her. Tentatively she lifted her hand and gently traced the swelling that was already forming over Regina's cheekbone. The brunette's yelp of pain had her immediately retracting her hand.

Emma felt her heart flutter as Regina began to check her over for any injuries. The woman was clearly in shock and barely holding it together but still her love for the blonde compelled her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Even under the circumstances it felt amazing to be loved so deeply.

"I'm fine Regina. Honestly, it's just a couple of scratches."

The sound of sirens filling the air meant that David was nearly with them, and it seemed unlikely that the three unconscious men would be going anywhere in the next 30 seconds. "Come on, let's get you home. I can heal your cheek. And maybe your knee. That was a nice move baby, I'm so proud of you. You sure taught him a lesson." After placing a tender kiss on the other woman's forehead, she took her hand and led her towards their home, thanking every God she could think of that she'd decided to come out looking for Regina when she hadn't arrived home in time for dinner. She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if she hadn't.

* * *

**I had a day off work today and used it to write so you can expect pretty regular updates for the next few chapters at least.**

**Please keep the reviews, favourites and follows coming, it's great to know people are reading this and hopefully liking it.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Teasing Mechanic

**This one was a prompt from someone on Twitter (I'm really sorry I can't remember your username!). It's quite short but hopefully you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Come on baby, you can do it." Emma knows it's probably stupid to talk to her car like this but it normally seems to help. She pats the dashboard reassuringly, trying to coax life out of the seemingly dead engine. "Please, we can do this. Don't give up."

It's the middle of the night and she's stuck out on a back road having just finished her late shift at the station. All she wants to do is get home and get some sleep. The thought of climbing into bed with Regina is enough to make her swallow her pride. She picks her cell up from the passenger seats and dials her girlfriend's number.

"Mmhmm?"

Emma can tell from her voice that Regina is still mostly asleep. Despite what many people assume, she's actually a nightmare to get out of bed in the mornings. Or the middle of the night in this case.

"Reginaaaaaa," she whines pathetically, "you know how much you love me?"

"If loving you requires me to get out of this bed then I'm afraid I may have to end our relationship."

At least she is awake enough for her trademark sass, that's a good sign. Hopefully. "Baby, please come pick me up. The bug has broken down."

"Then walk." Emma could practically see the mischievous grin that would be spread across Regina's face at that moment. She loved that smirk.

"But that will take forever. Wouldn't you much rather I was home with you, snuggled up against you?"

"Fine." Regina never slept as well when Emma wasn't there and knew there was no point denying it. The sooner the blonde was home, the sooner she could get some decent sleep. "Where are you?"

After explaining exactly where she was, Emma ended the call and settled in to wait.

She must have fallen asleep because after what felt like only a few seconds, the dark road is being lit up by bright headlights.

She jumps out of her car and sprints to the passenger side of the now stationary Mercedes. She flings open the door and collapses inside. "Hey."

"Hey." Regina replies simply.

"Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry. I'll phone the garage first thing in the morning."

Regina turns her car around and heads home. "Don't bother, I can fix it tomorrow."

"What with magic?"

Even in the dark Emma can see Regina roll her eyes. "Of course with magic. I have no intention of lying in the dirt under that hunk of rusted metal like a common peasant."

"So can't you just teach me to fix it magically?"

"Do you know the inner workings of the engine? Know what every piece does and all the things that could go wrong with them?"

"No. Do you?"

She'd meant it rhetorically, sure she already knew the answer but the other woman managed to surprise her yet again. "Yes I do actually."

"Wait, what?"

By now they were pulling into the mansion's vast driveway. Regina didn't speak again until they were both out of the car. "I had 28 years of boredom, dear," she backed the blonde up until she was pressed against the front door before whispering against her ear, "I'm full of hidden talents."

Emma couldn't help the heat she suddenly felt low down in her abdomen. She's all too aware of just how impressive some of those talents can be.

"That's a mighty big claim Madame Mayor. I think you need to prove it." Her eyes dart to the brunette's lips as she leans in impossibly closer, expecting a kiss. In reality, Regina simply unlocks the door behind her and pushes it open, causing Emma to fall backwards onto the floor of the foyer.

"Oh I will," Regina promises with a smirk, "tomorrow." She steps around Emma and starts heading up the stairs. "For now though I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Emma."

With a loud groan Emma lifts herself to her feet and follows her evil, evil girlfriend towards their bedroom. "Bitch," she mutters under her breath.

"I heard that Emma."

* * *

**Feel free to come find me on twitter too. I'm EvilRegality93.**


	15. Chapter 15:Her

**I'm assuming everyone has seen the Comic Con sneak peek but I guess I should put a spoiler warning for it here anyway. GO WATCH IT FIRST! This is what happens next in my little SwanQueen bubble. **

Chapter 15: Her

Emma watched Regina stride down the hospital corridor towards a nondescript door she'd never noticed before. She ducked behind a vacant wheelchair and observed as Regina input the code and slipped inside.

815#. 815#. 815#. She repeated over and over in her head, trying to commit the numbers to memory.

After 30 seconds of deliberation Emma headed to the door, entered the correct sequence into the key pad and sneaked in after Regina. The other woman was up to something and Emma wouldn't stop until she knew what it was. She only hoped her gut instincts were wrong this time.

Emma descended the short flight of stairs and found herself in a dimly lit corridor. Up ahead she could see Regina standing by an open door, seemingly talking to its mystery occupant. Even though she knew she'd almost certainly get caught, there was nowhere to hide if Regina decided to turn her head, she crept closer. She needed to know what was being said.

"There's someone standing in the way of my happiness." She was finally close enough to make out Regina's husky voice. "I need your help getting rid of them."

Her heart plummeted. This was her fault. She was pushing Regina back down the path towards darkness. Maybe the brunette was right, maybe she was exactly like her mother. She shook her head resolutely. No, she wouldn't let that happen. Regina had worked too damn hard to be better and she would not be responsible for ruining that.

She lunged at Regina and wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman before shouting instructions at the person in the room. "Get out of here right now Sidney!" She was banking on his desire for freedom out weighing the misplaced loyalty he still seemed to hold for Regina. Luckily she was right. He scampered away with an apologetic glance towards his Queen.

Emma had no idea why Regina continued to struggle in her arms but hadn't yet resorted to magic. She'd half expected a fireball to come hurtling towards her face long before now. The fact that she was still alive though meant that she wasn't too late to save her.

Once Sidney was gone, she let go of the Mayor and held her arms up in a sign of surrender.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss Swan?" Regina was furious, that much was clear.

"I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret later on. I'm not letting you become _her _again."

Whatever answer Regina had been expecting, it clearly wasn't that. A look of surprise crossed the features that Emma had become so adept at reading. It only lasted a second before the look of anger returned but it had definitely been there.

"You lost the right to have any say in what I do. This is your fault! You wanted to save a life? Then deal with the consequences!" Regina turned on her heel and tried to leave, only to be held back by a hand on her wrist. "Unhand me this instant! Otherwise it will be you and not Marian that witnesses just how evil I can be!"

Emma tightened her grip. "No. I'm not letting you go." She really didn't think Regina would hurt her, not after everything they'd been through, but then again she hadn't seen her this mad since before the curse had been broken. "I'm sorry I ruined everything between you and Robin, I truly am. I would never stand in the way of your happiness Regina. I fucked up, I know it and you know it. So punish me. Marian doesn't deserve it and neither does Roland." Emma watched Regina closely and saw the moment of pain in her eyes. "That little boy, who I know you love, has just got his mother back, don't be the person to take her away again. Please. You're better than that, better than _her_. Don't lose everything you've worked so hard for."

Silent tears streamed down Regina's face. "I've already lost everything. He was supposed to be my chance at happiness and he's gone."

"You haven't lost everything! You have Henry. And you have…"

"And what Emma? What else do I have?"

"You have me! You don't have to go through everything alone this time Regina. Let me help you."

Regina tore her arm away from Emma's hand and began pacing up and down the corridor. The blonde's eyes tracked her carefully, wondering if it was enough. If she was enough. Could she ever really hope to be enough to make up for all the darkness in Regina's life?

Just as she decided that she clearly wasn't enough she felt her back hit the stone wall behind her. Before she could even think about protecting herself Regina's lips were on hers and it was everything she'd expected from the fiery former Queen; passionate and domineering and just a tiny bit desperate. Emma began to kiss back with equal passion, barely able to contain her need for the other woman.

When breathing was becoming a serious issue they broke apart and took in gasping lungfuls of air.

Regina lifter her hand and placed it tenderly against her Saviour's cheek. Emma leaned into her palm and smiled coyly, suddenly shy now the passion had been replaced with tenderness.

Defined fingerprints on the olive skin of Regina's wrist suddenly caught her attention. She brought the arm towards her mouth and placed chaste kisses on each of the red marks. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," sincerity filled her mesmerizing hazel eyes, "thank you."

Emma didn't know if she was being thanked for caring that she'd potentially hurt her, for stopping her from slipping back into the darkness or simply for loving her. She suspected it was probably a combination of all those things and more. "You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 16: Magical Confrontations

**Time for another prompt fill! This one is from Teishi8806. I'm not saying what the prompt was because that would ruin the fun ;) As our dear Adam says, "no spoilers". Read and find out! **

* * *

Chapter 16: Magical Confrontations

Regina would never admit it but she was honestly amazed at how far Emma had come in just a few weeks. After her return from the past with Hook, they jointly decided that it was definitely time to Emma to formally learn magic. A few lessons while under constant threat from either Peter Pan or the Wicked Witch didn't constitute a stable education. So they took advantage of the current peace in Storybrooke to begin training. They chose not to tell anyone other than Henry, knowing that there would be plenty of people against it.

Despite having seen her magic in action countless times, Emma's power still astounded her. With only the slightest guidance, and the odd bit of emotional manipulation, the blonde had successfully performed spells that should have taken months to master.

There were currently in their usual spot in the forest, practising aiming fireballs at the painted on targets that decorated the trees all around them. Conjuring fireballs came naturally to Emma. Aiming them… not so much.

At the sound of a twig snapping behind them, both women spun around, fireballs ready in their palms.

There stood Robin, shielding Roland and Henry from them, seemingly genuinely terrified that they might all the scorched to death any second.

The two witches extinguished their fireballs apologetically.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Regina walked towards him slowly trying not to spook him any further. He still wasn't entirely used to magic.

"I could ask you the same question. I take it this is the urgent town business you so desperately had to attend to?"

Emma tried not to laugh at his use of air quotes around the words _urgent town business_. Her contempt for him was hard to disguise most of the time.

"Robin shot her a glare before continuing, "You've lied to me yet again! You're a liar, Regina."

Emma could tell Regina was on the verge of apologising but she interrupted before she had the chance. "I think you'll find that this is all for the town's benefit so it would actually count as town business. So don't start calling her a liar before you know what you're talking about okay?"

"You think this is for their benefit?! After all the damage magic has caused how can it be a good thing? Especially dark magic like fireballs and whatever else you've been creeping around here to do!"

"We aren't using dark magic you idiot!" Emma was getting royally pissed off now. He had no idea what he was talking about. Regina's hand fell to her shoulder, forcing her to take a deep breath.

"Please understand," Regina implores him desperately, "this is our way of protecting the town and the people we love. What could be bad about that?"

Robin can't help but notice the way Emma's eyes flit between Henry and Regina as the brunette woman speaks. He always notices the way Emma is looking at his soulmate. It infuriates him.

"Magic is evil! And so is anyone who uses it! It's time to make a choice Regina, you either have me or the magic. It's up to you." He is still standing protectively in front of Roland and Henry. His son looks slightly confused while Henry is progressively getting angrier and angrier.

"What sort of a choice is that?" Regina can't quite believe that Robin would ever ask this of her, especially with everything he knows about her fight to be able to control her own life for once. "My magic is a part of me."

"Yes, an evil part of you."

"It's not evil! I have light magic now. I'm not that person anymore! And asking me to make that choice is like me asking you to choose between keeping your arms or keeping me!"

"This is completely different! Can't you see? If my arms had killed hundreds and hundreds of people, I wouldn't want them anyway!"

"Shut up!" Emma can't keep listening to Robin talking this way about Regina. She cannot stand by silently and pretend it's okay. "How dare you? If you loved her, truly loved her, then you would love all of her. You wouldn't give her ultimatums or make her earn your love. You would love her unconditionally and without hesitation!"

"She's my soulmate! I think I understand her better than you do!"

"No, you don't." Regina's soft admission seemed to instantly drown out the shouting match between Emma and Robin.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Robin, you don't understand what's going on here at all. I'd never give up my magic for anyone except my son. So unless he asks me to stop, these lessons will continue whether you approve or not."

Robin glared hatefully at them both for a few moments before turning around and marching back towards town, grabbing a compliant Roland and a struggling Henry as he passed them.

"Hey!" Emma screams after him. "Where the hell do you think you're going with our kid? Let. Him. Go."

"No," Robin shouted over his shoulder, not slowing his stride, "you've both been tainted by the evil of magic. He isn't safe with you any more."

Without needing to communicate, the two women connected hands and focused their magic on Henry. Transporting a living thing other than yourself is advanced magic, but for the two of them together it's child's play. Henry appears by their side in a swirling cloud of purple and blue smoke.

Robin can practically feel them daring him to try to separate them again but he knows it's useless. It seemed it was too late for Henry but he could still save his son. He scooped Roland into his arms and carried him away as fast as he could.

Henry stuck his tongue out at the retreating figures for good measure. He couldn't resist, he'd really started to hate Robin once he'd gotten to know him. But now, with a mother on either side of him, he knew everything was going to work out exactly as he'd been wishing it would.

* * *

**I'm sorry okay? But I really, really hate Robin. This was me trying to be nice about him. **

**But anyway please let me know what you thought! And I'm all out of prompts I think. So if you have any ideas let me know.**


End file.
